


I'll hold your Hand

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: 100 Days of Cherik [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Cute Ending, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: They just wanted to hold hands in the park. Charles and Erik had no shame in doing so and so they did what they always wanted to do.





	I'll hold your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).



> I hope this is fluffy enough... I think it's time to do a fluff fanfic.

Charles and Erik had always loved the walks through the park when the sun shone upon them through the many pathways of New York. Charles and Erik were proud to walk down Central Park a smile on their faces. 

"what are you laughing at?" asked Charles his arms wrapping tightly around Erik's waist pulling his taller boyfriend closer to him.  
"nothing" Erik sniggered looking down at Charles. They walked and walked through the masses of people finding a place to rest and when spotting one they happily sat down and rested enjoying the summer rays. They watched as people moved by and once they gotten bored of the lack of interaction both Charles and Erik gotten up and in unison they kissed each other.  
"I love you" said Charles.  
"I love you too" Erik replied in return.

After the kiss Erik took Charles' hand and interwined his fingers with his own. Charles gripped tightly of Erik's hand feeling the warmth and the comfort of his grip.  
"I love holding your hand, it keeps me safe" said Charles squeezing his lovers hand as they walked back.  
"I'll always keep you safe" called Erik before taking his boyfriend's other hand and twirled Charles around before pulling him tighter for another kiss. They continued to hold each others hand for their love, their protection and comfort. It was a sign of their relationship that they promise to never end and so by holding each others hand they will bond between them as something special, something that can't be forgotten. Charles and Erik held hands until they got back home and even than they still barely let go with enough to say that they are both truly happy, nothing in the world could tear them apart and that's they truth. Forever and always. Together.


End file.
